Night Fury
by ryankrage77
Summary: Modern AU, follows the lot of the movie, but in a 21st century city. Title is a work in progress, suggestions are welcome. Also, everything is in Toothless's POV, because he's too epic.


**A/N: Hey guys! I went to see HTTYD2 (in 3D, because it's better) and haven't stopped thinking about it since (this was four days ago). And during my travels through my mind, I came up with the idea of HTTYD in a 21st century city, and it refused to go away. Everything will be in toothless's POV, because I find it easier.  
Enjoy, and please R&R!  
**

I was the night.

Offspring of Lightning and Death, one of the most powerful creatures of all time.

Or so the legends went.

I didn't care about the legends. I was having too much fun, soaring through the sky over one of the Humans largest homes. It unnerved me, how they had gone from small wooden settlements to huge sprawling forests of stone within my lifetime. And the light! It was never truly dark here.

Another reasons the Humans could not be trusted.

And there were plenty. They were scared me. They always ran away screaming, or more often, attacked me.

They hated me, and I them.

But I left these thoughts behind as I climbed above the clouds, pumping my wings, up, down, up, down.

And then I tucked them in, rolled over in mid-air, and dived back towards the ground. The wind whistled past my head as I carved through the air, ever accelerating. I wanted too roar, to let loose a blast of fire, but could not reveal myself. The Humans were becoming ever-more observant, and would notice.

The forest of stone approached me at an incredible speed, and with perfect timing, I snapped my wings out and levelled out, flew low over the top of one of the Human homes, and descended onto the Human settlement.

It was risky – It was not dark enough to truly hide here, especially close to the ground, but there were a few places.

I found an abandoned area, and glided down into a running landing.

The place stank – the sickly sweet smell of the breath of those noisy things Humans use to get around, and no plants, no other animals. And more faintly, sinister undertones of Human.

I let a small flame to warm the cold ground, and curled up to sleep.

I would leave in the morning – there was not enough food here. It was no place for a Dragon

I awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps. I silently inhaled. I knew that scent all too well.

Humans.

I listened carefully. There were several of them, sneaking towards me.

"What _humantalk_ is it?"

"Not sure. The _humantalk_ said it looked like a giant bird. _humantalk_ checked the _humantalkhumantalk_, and it looked more like a _humantalk_. The only thing they were sure about was that it was dangerous. And large."

"This is a job for animal control. You don't need special forces to kill an animal."

"well, maybe – shhh! It's over there."

They did not know I could understand them. I did not get everything they said, but I knew what they were talking about. Killing me.

I opened one slightly. There were two Humans in sight at the other end of the room, and I could hear another three breathing, just outside. They could not see me very well. I was generally not seen unless I wanted to be, but this area was too light and small too hide properly.

But I still had every other advantage.

They did not know what they were up against, and I could see far better than them. And I could _fly._

They were nervous.

I slowly stood up on my hind legs, keeping my eyes narrowed to slits.

They crept closer.

I snapped my wings, opened my eyes wide, and dropped to all fours, crouching, ready to spring, a growl in my throat.

They leapt back, but did not run.

The smell of their fear intensified, though.

I lowered my head, and opened my mouth, which was already filling with fire-breath.

They seemed more scared at this, eyes wide with shock.

And then I lit my fire-breath, and fired a blast at the Human on the right.

He flew backwards, landing several metres away, and did not move, unlike me.

By the time he landed, I was already past him, spreading my wings. With a leap, I soared into the air. There was shouting from the Humans, but I ignored them and circled round, ready to head towards the colder, less inhabited areas.

But before I got more than twenty body lengths forward, something leapt at me.

I swerved to avoid it, But it was too big, and wrapped around me.

My wings were trapped, and I plummeted back towards the earth. I thrashed, trying to break free, and there was a pain in my tail.

I hit the ground hard and everything faded into blackness.

When I awoke I hurt all over, but especially in my right tail fin.

I could still feel the net – I knew now what it was – and my wings were pressed tightly against my body, one foreleg awkwardly trapped.

I opened my eyes to daylight, and saw a human standing over me.

"A dragon... we shot down a dragon... no way." He muttered, staring at me.

I recognized his voice. He was the Human from last night, the one on the left.

He pointed his weapon at me, the ones that throw hot pieces of metal too fast to avoid.

"You killed Matt... so I'm going to kill you."

But he didn't. He just stood staring.

And then he raised his weapon to his shoulder, looking along the length of it.

He was going to kill me.

I groaned and closed my eyes, and then opened them again and looked him in the eye.

He was younger than I had first thought, barely fully grown. Night Fury's live far longer than Humans, or almost any other creature for that matter, but mentally I was probably the same age as him.

"Please don't kill me." I whispered, thinking he wouldn't understand. But he did, he could _see_ that I didn't want to die.

So he looked away, breaking the connection, and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

There was a lot I hadn't done. There were places I had wanted to explore, I could have found a mate...

Then everything went black again.

**A/N: OK, are you confused? Here's some important info:**

**When Toothless hears an english word he ****doesn't know****, you'll see** _humantalk._ **each time you see it, it's a word (so **_humantalk humantalk _**is two words, in this chapter, one of the special forces guys was saying 'CCTV footage').**

**Toothless is thousands of years old in this story. Why? Well, thats down to Night Fury physiology in this AU. They have an 'immortal gene structure'**, **at least until they mate**.** This means they can't die of old age, and can pretty much live indefinitely (unless they are injured or killed).**** However, because Toothless hasn't been around other dragons for a few millenia, his mental age is that of a teenager (i.e: The age he is in the movie)**

**Also, in this AU, dragons are pretty much extinct (minus our favourite Night Fury, of course). But if you guys want, I could find Toothless a friend. Just put it in the reveiw.**

**Updates? I'll be fairly consistent at first, around once week for the first five chapters, and then I'll have to watch one of the movies again to re-ignite my interest. (Or you could nag me, because I'm a lazy dragon.)**

**Despinada! (I think that's spanish for goodbye, but I can't do languages, so...)**

**Oh, I almost forgot! PLEASE REVEIEW! (Or I'll sssend a sswarm of Whisssspering Deathsssssss).**


End file.
